Another Side's Story
by Wildfire Fenrir
Summary: A general assortment of various stories meant to entertain more than be serious. This series will include all manners of stories, from one shots to alternate universes, from side things from my main story to random plots that come to my mind. Slight companion to Thirteen.
1. Chapter 1: Wild West! (A)

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, but I'd like to claim ownership of original ideas.

Intro Notes: You know how I said I would make a separate story for other nonsense that comes to my brain? WELL. This is it! Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to introduce you all to this "companion" story to _Thirteen_. In it, I'm going to be featuring all sorts of nonsense that comes jumbling to my brain! There's no limit to what I will probably be able to do. More OCs, more side stories, more one shots, hell even alternate universes are possible! I mean, just imagine RWBY in a spaghetti western setting, or a dark gothic vampire story (probably won't do that). This is going to be fun! I would like to point out a few things however, before I set the story on you. These stories are somewhat linked to my other story, and as such there will probably reoccurring OCs involved. This also means there will probably be reused names and such. However, I think depending on the story I'll have everyone portrayed differently. Just because they're present doesn't mean that they'll be the same as the last time they showed up. Another note on personality: Yes, there -may- be some people out of character. Don't mind that. Just register in your head that these may all be alternate timelines or alternate universes.

Now, first up on my list: Western! Let's do this.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter One: The Dragon, the Wolf, and the Cat**

Side A: All Aboard

XxXxXxXxXxX

The hooded figure strolled through the entrance of town, the pancho swaying slowly in the desert wind. The hot summer sun beat down on the village of Tequala, and villagers hid under the shade of their porches. A few eyed the stranger warily, giving him wide berth, for they could see the stranger was packing heat. The stranger continued down the road and turned into the local tavern. The bar was significantly cooler than outside, and people of all kinds milled around the tavern. The piano, conversation, and general noise stopped as the figure went in, but rose again as the figure walked to the bar. The figure pulled off his, or rather, her hood and let loose her golden hair. Yang pulled the hood from the poncho back and pulled on her cowboy hat. She pulled up a stool and had a seat, ignoring the weird looks from the older men at the bar.

"Hi there, what'll you be having?" A blonde haired, suit wearing boy asked her as she sat down. The blonde grinned at the young man.

"Strawberry sunrise, with a slice of lemon." The older man looked at her when she ordered that.

"Aww, com'on Jauney boy don't know how to make that. Ye ain't in the city out here lass." She heard several of him and his cronies laugh. Jaune went about and started mixing something up.

"He's probably eager to, considering all you guys are too dumb to ask for something more than beer. By the way, your choice of beer sucks." Yang gestured to the light beer in his mug. "Drink something more manly before you come talk to me."

"You little b-"

"Hey. Enough, I don't need any fighting in my bar." An older bearded man called out. The man backed down and nodded, taking a swig.

"Sorry Junior, your bar, your rules." Right then Jaune slid a pinkish drink across the counter to Yang.

"Strawberry sunrise, with lemon slice. Strawberry liquor mixed with vodka and sweet cream."

"See, he does know how to make drinks. Now...on to why I'm here. Johnny right? I'm looking for someone." Yang took a sip from the alcoholic drink. The young man raised an eyebrow as Yang pulled out a wanted poster for Axon LeCarde.

"It's Jaune, ma'am. And Axon...? What's a lady like you going round looking for a bandit like him now?" Jaune examined Yang. She looked about twenty-one or so, definitely old enough to drink. She wore a dusty brownish poncho with native embroidery on it. Yang wore a cowboy hat, and what appeared to have been a leather skirt that went just above the knee. She also wore a pair of brown cowboy boots, complete with stirrups. Jaune turned slightly red when he noticed her...physique...and immaculate white skin. Jaune also noticed she wore a yellow scarf...or was it a handkerchief on her neck

"Business as usual. You know where to find him?" Jaune immediately shook his head. Yang reached over and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck as soon as Junior was busy elsewhere. "Tell me where he is and I won't chop off your hands and shove them down your throat." She threatened the young man. He immediately started nodding.

"Upstairs. 215." He whispered. Yang finished her drink and got up from her seat.

"That wasn't so hard was it? Thanks for the drink." Yang placed some money on the table. She also flipped a coin at the young man, giving him a tip. The young man babbled slightly confused before getting back to work. Yang went up the stairs with the wanted poster in hand. She stalked down the doors until she hit 215. Yang looked through the keyhole and saw the bandit LeCarde shaving.

Yang pulled out her Colt 1849 and cocked it. She swat kicked the door open and aimed at the bandit, who jumped and nicked himself in surprise. "Surprise jackass. You're coming with me."

"Whoa whoa whoa, blondie, let's talk about this for a moment. What would you want with me mon amie?" LeCarde took a step back, slowly reaching for something on the table. Yang kept her revolver pointed at him.

"Two thousand liens and it's going to be mine, nothing more to say. Don't even try grabbing for your gun." Yang smirked. Her prey was defenseless, this was an easy bounty.

"Wha? A bounty-killer? A young lady like you? Nooo, that's not right! A young lady like yourself should be knitting...or in the kitchen!" He dove down and grabbed his revolver, firing blindly at the blonde. Yang ducked slightly, somewhat surprised at how ballsy he was, and fired back. Both shots went wide, and the man dived out the window and rolled off the porch cover. He started running as fast as he could on the streets. Yang burst out after him, jumping from the second story and rolling. She knelt and fired, clipping him in the leg and causing the bandit to fall. His revolver clattered away near him as he clutched onto the graze. She cocked her revolver for another shot and walked slowly towards him.

"You could have made this easier on you. Now you get to find out what a .44 round with 40 grams of powder tastes like." Yang lifted her revolver. "Go ahead, try and pick up your gun fast enough. Make my day." Yang smirked, her revolver trained on the man. LeCarde looked between her and his revolver. She could see him gulp...and then dive for the revolver. As soon as he picked it up, a bullet went through his skull and ended his miserable life. Yang twirled the revolver expertly after blowing out the barrel, going over to collect the body.

XxXxXxXxXxX

After an hour or so, the sheriff finally confirmed the kill and paid her the sum. She put the money into her wallet after counting the cash out happily, humming all the mean while. She stopped in front of the sheriff's bounty board, looking at who was a good target. One thousand...five hundred...three thousand...the three thousand didn't sound bad. Wait, what's...that? Yang pulled out a yellowing wanted poster. She examined the man on it carefully. Red hair. Also known as the Wolf of Tergistak. He looked a little older than her, kind of handsome too even with the scars on his face. She recognized the Devil's Kharn pin on his jacket immediately. Oh crap, one of THOSE guys.

"I see yer eyeing that hundred thousand lien bounty. The Wolf of Tergistak, Welkin Fenrir. He's a cold hearted bastard as ever existed. He n his gang are causing terror to the town of Alyxandra from what I hear. Should still be in the area if yer lookin for him lass." She heard the sheriff say.

"Thanks. I think I'll take the train there."

"You outta hurry then. The train leaves in five. Good luck lass." The portly sheriff smiled brightly and waved to the young bounty hunter as she left.

Yang dashed out after pulling, or ripping, the bounty off the wall. Oh boy, she could definitely feed Ruby and herself for years with that kind of money. She ran over to the post office and picked up her package from Ruby, a bag with two rifles and a spare revolver, with a bag of parts for each of them. Yang slung the bag on her back and jogged over to the train station, hitching a ride on the coach right before it left. She noticed a young woman in a white skirt boarding the luxury coach on the far side, but ignored that because the rich people were all ponces when it came to trains. Yang walked down the packed aisles, looking for an open seat. That is, when someone called out to her.

"Yang! Over here." A black haired young woman with an elegant bow on her head waved the blonde down. Yang skidded to a stop and pushed her way over to sit at the seat across of her. The conductor stamped her ticket for a seat in the second carriage.

"Oh hey there Blake! Good to see you here! How's my number one treasure hunter?" Yang smikred and dropped the bag into the empty seat next to her.

"Good. I've been reading some more..." She heard Yang snort slightly as the train started on their way towards Alyxandra. Blake glared at the blonde, who quickly waved her hand dismissively and apologized. "Anyways, I think I've found something good."

"The last time you told me that, it turned out to be a worthless. Didn't amount to a whole hill of beans." Yang smiled as she pulled out her revolver and started tinkering with it on the table in between.

"I'm sure this one is good. This one isn't based in history Yang...this one's big." Yang raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"How big?"

"Big. Bigger than any bounty you've ever got." Yang perked up at this.

"...bigger than the Wolf of Tergistak?" Yang challenged and slid the bounty poster over to Blake, who's eyes widened at the price on his head.

"...yes. Yes. Here. Look at this." Blake pulled out a very old looking map, written in text lost to time. She gestured to several points on the map. "Yang, this is a map of the area around Alyxandra. It's here in the present day..." Blake marked a spot on the map, just slightly off of the large black dot. "What I know for sure...is this land is a gold mine." Blake grinned.

"What do you mean a gold mine? You mean we're going to have to dig? Because I don't own a shovel remember? Ruby and I own a gun store."

"No, that's not the point. If we got to Alyxandra and get a permit for this area..." She pointed to a heavily circled part of the map, "we can sell it off to the Schnee company."

"So you're going to Alyxandra to buy some land to sell to the dust producing giant. That doesn't sound like it will backfire." Yang rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"I know it sounds impossible, but believe me, I know this will work out. I've done the research already at the university." Blake folded up her notes when something strange happened: the train halted to a stop. She checked her watch, they were still quite a few miles away...did the train break down?

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Wolf of Tergistak leaned back against the metal beams. His second had managed to hack the system and trigger the stop lights. Welkin lit up a cigarette and inhaled, watching the train come screeching to a stop. His band of brothers were on the ridgeline, waiting for the signal. An informant had tipped off that the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company was riding on the train today...and what better a target to hold ransom? He spit slightly as the train stopped finally. An engineer climbed out of the train and called out, "Hey! What's the big deal?!" The engineer looked at the man. Welkin had a few scars on his face: three diagonal as though he had been clawed by an animal, and one straight down his left eye. He wore a black duster and a red shirt, as well as dark jeans and boots. The engineer noticed one distinguishing trait: his heavy metal gauntlet on his right arm. "Oh shi-"

Welkin did not let the man finish his explicative and quick drew his silver Uberti No. 3 revolver and put a .45 round in between his eyes. He put the revolver away and unslinged his pump action shotgun. He walked over to the front of the train and rang the horn three times. At that very moment dozens of bandits raided the train. The raiders boarded the front few carriages and had the people duck and not move. A group of bandits had surrounded the luxury coach. Welkin made his way around the train, looking into the windows and seeing the fear in people's eyes. He whistled and a man rode up next to him, handing him a small blast charge. Welkin walked over to the luxury coach's back door and slapped the explosive onto the door, setting it to blow.

The door banged open with a click of a button and several guns opened fire on the back, now non-existent, door. His men swat kicked the front door open and gunned down the guards immediately, the bandits laughing as they dropped the body guards of the heiress like rocks. Welkin stepped onto the car and examined the carnage. The body guards...six...check-wait, there's fi- Welkin turned and blew a man in cover away with his shotgun. "Six indeed. Heh, scrubs make this easy...but where's the girl?"

"Sir, she's not here!" One of the bandits called out.

"You don't say! GET OUT THERE AND FIND HER." He barked. "Someone pick up the cash in the room too. I'm going to visit the carriages."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yang ducked down with Blake as the men stormed in and demanded the carriage get down and stay down. The bandits ruffled through each bag slowly, taking whatever they wanted. They were approaching their table...when Yang felt something drop down next to her.

"Ow...stupid..this is so stupid." She heard the new girl mutter. Yang could recognize the family symbol anywhere. A person from the dust company. "Excuse me while I hide for my life next to you."

"Sure, keep down." Yang looked up slightly. Some of the bandits had retreated for the moment...she was about to pull out her revolver when one of them returned.

"Alright, where's that broad. She can't have gone far. I don't think a pampered brat can even move that fast." He and his cohorts chuckled. The girl next to Yang froze solid, like a block of ice. "Ei you! Go check the passengers." The man gestured to his nearby colleague. The big man nodded and turned to search each passenger. He lifted each person up and checked them.

"Okay, listen to me little lady, can you run?" Yang turned to the white haired girl.

"It's Weiss Schnee thank you very much, and yes I can. Why?"

"Stick with my friend Blake here. When I give the signal you two will make a break for the front of the train and get us moving again." Blake nodded.

"You sure? Wait what's the signa-?"

"Who the hell is talking over there? Shut the hell up before I knock your teeth out!" Yang popped up from her cover and pointing her revolver at the man. She pulled the trigger and shot the man in the shoulder. Yang cocked the gun again and shot the man dead. Yang picked up the bag and passed a rifle to Blake, who had pulled out her Red Nine pistol.

"Go!" Yang picked up the other rifle and cocked the lever action, going towards the rest of the bandits. Blake and Weiss moved away, towards the front of the train. She heard Blake shoot twice as she moved to the back to shoot the bandits.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Welkin looked up from the earnings book he had picked up. He and his men heard the gunshots. "Well? Go you dumbasses." He spat at the other minions. He threw the book back onto the table and helped loot the train. He heard more gunfire, hoping that the problem had gone away. Suddenly he felt the train lurch forward. Well that was unexpected.

Welkin pulled out the pump action shotgun and started moving towards the front of the train. He pumped the action and readied a shell. "There goes a bloody easy day..."

XxXxXxXxXxX

A minion burst in from the door and Yang immediately shot the man in the chest. He fell backwards and into his comrade. Yang turned and jumped out the window, over some screaming civilians. The people cowered even lower, holding onto their heads scared. The second man burst in after shooting several times into the carriage, not hitting anyone except a civilian or two. He walked in cautiously, surveying the room and making sure a civilian wouldn't put a round or two in his back. He continued walking forward when he heard the click and bang from outside, but by then he was too dead to realize he had been shot.

Yang pulled herself back onto the side of the train and climbed to the roof of the carriage. She looked around and saw two bandits carrying a chest of some kind. She took several pot shots at the men, hitting one twice but missing the other completely. The man pulled out his pistol and started firing back. Yang ducked behind the emergency exit hump on the top of the carriage, dodging the bullets. Yang pushed a few new rounds into the lever action rifle and then popped up, dropping the man who was trying to hide behind the fallen chest. She jumped down from the hump and stared right at a man with a wooden club. He was confused as to where she came from, but immediately decided to ask questions later. The big man swung the club at Yang.

"Woop, sorry buddy, not interested in how good at baseball you are." Yang joked and smacked him upside the head with the butt of her rifle. The man reeled back slightly, grunting in pain before reaching out and grabbing her rifle. The two clashed over the fire arm, the big man causing her to fire it off by accident. Yang let go of the rifle for a moment and the man stumbled back. She pounced and stomped on his family jewels before punching him twice with her metal cestuses and knocking him out of the fight. "Sorry buddy, I don't like guys who are so touchy." She smirked and cocked the lever. Yang turned and started running to regroup with the other two.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"This is so stupid!" Weiss called out, ducking behind cover. Blake was behind a crate, shooting back at some bandits they had run into while passing the cargo.

"Can you please stop saying that? We're trying to help you." Blake muttered and dropped a man.

"Look, I don't know about a savage like YOU, but I'm not used to getting SHOT AT by people who probably want me DEAD. Or WORSE, CAPTURED." Weiss screamed back at the other girl. Blake ducked back behind cover, reloading her pistol. The rifle was too hard to use at such ranges.

"This isn't exactly my life you know! Look, do you want to live? If so stop screaming every five seconds and let me work. OR, grab that rifle over there and help me out!" To Blake's surprise, Weiss did exactly that.

Weiss cocked the revolver and took the dead bandit's ammunition belt. "Ugh, this is so WRONG. We shouldn't just be looting their bodies!" Blake shook her head as they continued to move to the front. She instinctively ducked back behind cover when a man on the opposite side of the next cargo car fired at her. Weiss lifted the revolver and put two square in the man's chest, and one more that strayed off.

"...wow. Nice shot."

"Thank you. Now if you please, I have an escape to make." Blake nodded as they managed to get to the front of the train. Blake examined the switches and knobs. She shoveled some coal into the fire and pulled some things, causing the train to lurch forward. Blake looked out as the train started picking up speed and moving. She could see some surprised bandits near the back trying to run and catch up to the train.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yang leaned against the entrance to the third carriage. She had her revolver prepared, waiting for someone to enter that door. She had dropped the other two that had come bursting in...there was bound to be one more. She kicked open the door immediately when Welkin came into view. "Surprise you bastard. Oh wow, it's my lucky day. The Wolf is on board with me." The young man raised an eyebrow, his shotgun still lowered. He knew better than to not lift his shotgun up and potentially get blown away as well.

"Feh, bloody bounty-killers." He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his left hand. "What's my bounty up to anyway?"

"Enough for me to eat well for a few years." Yang grinned and kept the revolver pointed at him.

"So what? You want me to come with you quietly? Hah, good joke."

"Actually buddy, the poster says alive or dead." Yang pulled the trigger. However, the train hit some sort of bump right at that time and her shot went wild. Welkin immediately lifted his shotgun and slam fired three shells into the wall she was using as cover, not hurting her but shredding the cover to the point of uselessness. Yang turned back into the second carriage, running into it and slamming the banged up door shut behind her. She could hear the wolf running down the third carriage to get to her, and climbed out the window onto the roof of the carriage. She positioned herself and aimed her rifle at where he would walk in front of.

Welkin kicked the door open, sending it off the hinges and into the carts. He looked around carefully for the blonde beauty...and then up. He could only guess that she had gone onto the roof and put two shells in row into the roof. Yang fell backwards slightly, feeling a few pellets fly too close and started running toward the front of the train. Welkin chased after her, hot on her heels, "Com'on blondie! We're just starting! Ohoho we'll have so much fun tonight!" She could hear the psychopath call out to her. She ignored it and dropped in the area between carriage one and cargo cart two.

"Nope! I don't think so. Seeya later douchebag! I'll kill you next time!" Yang pulled hard on the connector, separating the front few cars from the last. Yang ducked behind cover as Welkin's shotgun shells bounced around her, not penetrating her cover. She could see the carriages slowing down significantly, as the train left them in the dust. She turned and rejoined Blake and Weiss at the head of the train, reloading her rifle in the mean while.

"I can't believe you just left those civilians to die like that!" Weiss stomped over to yell at Yang.

"Well excuse me princess, I'm trying to keep YOU alive. You know how bad it would be out here for bounty hunters like me if your company decided to start keeping the peace?! I'd be out of a job!" Yang took the rifle back from Blake and reloaded it. "At any rate, I think you owe us! We just saved your life!"

"Yes, thank you for that." Weiss said sarcastically, "I really needed your help."

"Oh stop being like that, we'll take you to your company outpost at Alyxandra. I don't think it'll be safe to go alone since all your guards are dead." Yang said as she walked over to see what Blake was doing. She could see a look of worry on her face. "What's on your mind?"

"My...notes... Blake said, with her eyes widened.

"Oh crap...I'm so sorry. Lemme make it up to you!" Blake shook her head.

"We'll talk about it later. I still have a lot of it in my mind, so we can still go for it." Blake pulled out a small note book from her vest pocket. She started writing down what she could remember immediately.

"What are you two talking about?" Weiss asked as Yang worked on figuring out how to control the train and Blake wrote away.

"We're going treasure hunting!" Yang smirked at the white haired heiress. "Seriously! I need to make up for losing that bounty anyways."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Welkin looked around the second carriage after clearing out the first. The remainder of his men ordered the civilians off so they could pilfer everything they wanted. He walked over to a table when a map caught his eye. "Oh ho, what's this?" He picked up the scrap of a map and examined it. He looked at the x mark on the map...though it couldn't be right, there's nothing but mountains there if you looked on a modern map. Welkin dug through the notes and read them carefully, taking his time doing so. That's when he flipped to a certain page that caught his attention.

"...gold...buried gold. The lost treasure of the bandit El Fuego..." He folded the map up and grabbed all the notes.

"Whatcha readin' there boss?" Chris walked over to Welkin. He was carrying several bags worth of money taken from the luxury coach.

"Somethin' good. I promise you that much. You think the boys are up for some treasure hunting?" Welkin grinned at his second in command. Chris frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Let's head back to base and drop our shit off...then we move." Welkin mounted up on a horse offered by a minion.

"Sure. What do we do about the civvies?"

Welkin lit a cigarette and snapped the lighter cover back on. He looked at the civilians arrayed in the general area. "Like I could give a damned. We move in five." Welkin road over to the back to oversee the transport of stolen goods. They didn't get their main objective...but they got something better.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Notes:

Well? What do you all think? Any good? Interesting perhaps? I don't know how regularly I'll update this. Sometimes it might just be on a whim, other times I'll update this consistently. I know I promised I would finish _Thirteen_ first, but I couldn't get some of these ideas running around in my head. Mostly light hearted stuff, because I think I write enough drama with _Thirteen_.

Also, I would also like to note that not -ALL- stories will be in parts. Again, these could just be one shots of pure randomness. If I finish one and I run out of ideas, I'd be glad to hear what others would like to see and then make something work.

Again, thanks for the time!

PS: How many references could you spot?


	2. Chapter 1: Wild West! (B)

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and the like, but I'd like to claim ownership of original ideas.

Intro Notes: Here we go! Side B of The Dragon, the Wolf, and the Cat. I don't know why, but I'm having a lot of fun imagining a Western style RWBY, full of gunslingers and banditry. It's just interesting to imagine who would be what in the world. I'd like to thank you all for dropping by and reading, it's enjoyable to write for people to read! And without any further delay, here's side B!

And as a warning: This chapter alone will be fairly violent, as we're dealing with the wild west. This is a T rated story after all, so there will be things on a more mature level. Don't worry too much if a character is rolling into the out of character realm, as I'm imagining how they would be in an alternate world or alternate time.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapter One: The Dragon, the Wolf, and the Cat**

Side B: Raid, Raid, Plunder, Plunder!

XxXxXxXxXxX

After explaining to the sheriff what had happened, Blake, Weiss, and Yang stepped out of the office. It had fallen to night and Yang yawned tiredly. Who knew having a shootout on a train and then doing all sorts of nonsensical paperwork would be so tiring. She placed a hand on her hat and sighed. She was going to have to buy some bullets tomorrow and figure out where her quarry went. Several agents had arrived to escort Weiss away.

"Hey. Thanks for helping me out." Weiss turned slightly to look at Blake and Yang. "If you're looking for El Fuego's gold...I'll give you access to the company library. It should contain text relevant to the search. I'll let the guards know you'll be coming if you want."

"I would appreciate that. Be careful now." Blake and Yang waved to the retreating heiress. "I'm going to take up her offer tomorrow. What will you do now Yang?"

"I'm probably going to head to the inn and sleep. After that? I need to find out where the wolf escaped to. Unless you're still interested in coming with me to find El Fuego's gold?" Blake looked at the blonde, who smiled slightly and winked.

"I'm always down to find hidden treasure. As long as it isn't a tin can this time. We'll meet at the tavern tomorrow then? Then head over to the company?" Yang asked before departing to an inn.

"Yes. That would work. Stay safe." Yang waved to Blake and went to the local inn. After renting a room, she took a seat and poured herself some whiskey from her side flask. Yang sat down at the table and began working on weapon maintenance. The hours ticked by, and it was soon near midnight when something caught her attention. She had opened her window earlier, and she could now hear the thumping of a horse riding. She leaned out slightly and saw a rider carrying a lantern ride into town. Yang immediately turned out the oil lamp on the desk and watched carefully. He road slowly along, looking very weary of his situation. Yang ducked back behind the window as he rode up to the porch of the inn she was staying, listening in on his conversation.

"Que onda, mano? Where is the Sun?"

"Which one? There's two." Yang heard a second man reply. They were trying to keep quiet, but one was a little more inebriated than the other clearly.

"Not the dragon, brother. The Sun. Junior said he was here."

"Oh. That sun. Tell your boss that he hangs tomorrow. High noon like all the others. They caught him smuggling stolen money a few days back."

"They givin him the western justice? No trial?"

"No hombre, there was a trial. A trial that lasted two minutes. Tell the boss that he needs to save him." Yang heard the rider mutter something else, as well as the horse riding off. Yang grabbed her revolver and loaded it, this was something the sheriff definitely needed to know. Yang unrolled her long sleeved yellow shirt and grabbed her holster. She waited a few moments before climbing downstairs to the reception room. As soon as she stepped out, a large hand grabbed her from behind and held onto her hair.

"You were listening weren't you little girl? You're making a big mistake if you think you're going to tell the sheriff." Yang struggled a bit and heard a click of a pistol cocking. "What did you hear?" Yang didn't say a word and the bigger man yanked her hair slightly. "What did you hear you puta?!"

Yang didn't take kindly to that and elbowed him hard in the stomach, as well as kicked out the back of his knee with her leg. The man let go of her immediately and she turned around and slammed her fist into his face. "Don't. EVER. Touch my hair. Ever. Again." She punched him with each word, then lifted him and threw him over her shoulder and into the middle of the street. The big man coughed, surprised by the strength of the girl.

"You little witch, I'll end you!" He charged and tried to punch her lights out. Yang weaved under his fist and punched him twice hard in the chest, and once more in the throat causing the other man to start choking. Yang climbed on top of him, with a vice grip on his throat and pulled out her revolver.

"Who's coming to town you bastard?" The man struggled some more, spewing out curses. Yang cocked her revolver, "I'm not going to ask you again you chucklefuck." She put the barrel against his head, pissed beyond all reason.

"Please! Don't shoot! It's the Wolf! He and his gang wants the Sun to help him with something!" The man struggled some more. "Please that's all I know!"

"Yeah?! You sure about that?!" Yang squeezed his throat tighter. "Why does he want the Sun?!"

"He's looking for gold! El Fuego's! You know about him I'm sure! The flame bandit that torched towns and robbed untold amounts of gold. That's all I know, please, don't kill me!" Yang got up and let him go.

"Thanks." Yang stomped on his crotch hard for good measure, earning a high pitched squeak from the man. "That's for pulling my hair." The man writhed around on the floor in pain, before passing out in a stupor. Yang holstered her pistol and brushed her blonde hair back, checking for any bad damage. She dragged the passed out man to the jail slash sheriff's office. She banged on the door, and the sheriff came running out to greet her.

"Oh, it's you again." the red wearing officer looked at Yang. She brushed her loosened hair back and let Yang pass. "Who did you bring in this time?" Yang kicked the unconscious man lightly.

"This bastard tried to assault me. And I kinda sorta stopped him. I got some bad news for you sheriff."

"Please, just call me Pyrrha." She heard a man in a cell laugh. "S'what she says all the bloody time 'eh sheriff?" Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"Shut the hell up Sunny. Alright I'll throw him here for the night. What's going on?"

"You know that bandit the Wolf? He's coming here." Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that? He wouldn't just boldly attack a larger town without a good reason." Pyrrha crossed her arms, looking at Yang seriously.

"I'm sure. He's here for someone." Yang looked at Sunny del Torres.

"Hah! Told ya Pyrrah. The wolf never forgets his own kind. This time tomorrow I'll probably have broken y-" Pyrrha entered the cell and swiftly kicked the sitting man in the jaw, causing him to cry out.

"Shut the hell up. Do you know when he's coming?" Pyrrha grabbed a notebook and started scribbling onto it.

"Tomorrow at noon when you hang him." Yang pointed at Sunny. "You should grab as many people to defend the town as you can." Pyrrha nodded and walked over to the nearby telegraph machine and started tapping a message on it.

"That's bad, I sent a good amount of my men to guard a shipment of dust coming in for the company." Pyrrha finished sending the help request out. "Nora, go get the town militia and tell them to ready up for tomorrow. Ren, I need you to go check on the armory and make sure everything is in order. We'll set up a trap for the bastard and get them all at once." Ren and Nora scurried off quickly after saluting to go perform their task. Pyrrha sat back down and went through a drawer, pulling out a few hundred lien for Yang. "Here, for your troubles. We'll take care of him."

"What about the bounty on his head?"

"You'll have a part of it when we bring him and his gang in. Until then...I'll see you tomorrow."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You say what?" Welkin looked up from his tin of warmed beans. To say he was not pleased is an understatement.

"Sir, they're going to hang Sunny tomorrow at noon as well as some others." Welkin put the half eaten can down, contemplating the words. "We need to go save him sir."

"I know. I can't interpret these notes without him. That gold will be ours." Welkin got up and started pacing around the campfire. He counted the remaining of his gang: roughly twenty of the hardest, meanest, bastards available. They had enough horses and gear, mostly stolen when he separated from the Devil's Kharn group. Welkin picked up his shotgun and put it on his back holster. He grabbed an ammo box and started putting shells into his bandolier.

"Which one of you chucklefucks are up for a night raid?" Welkin smirked as he picked up a stick of dynamite. He heard some low chuckling from the rest of the men. "They think we're fools, and that we're dumb enough to go free him during the day. Let's show them how wrong they are. Grab what you need, bury the rest at the stash." His gang of bandits moved around the abandoned fort that was their base. Welkin loaded up his revolvers and then slid them into the holster. They gathered at the stables and mounted up. "Alright you bastards, there's a town to raze. LET'S GET IT DONE!" His men whooped and they road for Alyxandra. Welkin guessed they would get there before three, in the dark of the night.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Blake poured through the volumes of books in the library. She had finished compiling her notes again, and thankfully the library at the Schnee Manor had all the texts she had referenced. Blake cross referenced the maps several times. She had double checked all the work and all the history. Blake couldn't believe her eyes.

She had done it.

She had found the tomb of El Fuego, the bandit of flames.

Blake looked at the map in the light carefully. Yes, it had to be in the mountain range. The terrain would be impossible to traverse and bring heavy mining gear. Also it was out in the middle of nowhere, so no one had ever seen it. She smiled to herself and judged the distance. Less than two days away, if she goes fast.

Blake remembered what caused her to look for the tomb of El Fuego. After her last search for the Cross of Azeriah, she had lost a significant amount of money due to the cost of the expedition. Furthermore, the cross was not at that location like the books said it would be. Some grave robbers long ago had taken it from the tomb. So now she needed cash. She came across the name of El Fuego before while listening to a crusty old man tell stories. She had learned of a legendary bandit that plundered his way around the land, and stored all his gold in his elaborate tomb. Blake recognized it was in this area at first, and delved deeper to find the truth behind the legend. She had spoken to all sorts of people; clueless villagers, priests, historians, and even at one point a tribe of natives. She collated all the information she had gathered and started construction of a map several months ago. That's when she found the map. The scrap of map was left in a binder at the history museum. She stole the map as soon as she found it, and since then it's been smooth sailing.

At least, until the train. She knew that without a doubt someone with a keen eye like the Wolf would recognize what the notes were referencing. She wished that Yang hadn't been so quick to leave the carriages behind. Those notes were the result of months of labor after all. She was in a race to beat the Wolf there now...but how would she take out the wolf? While she was capable at shooting, she was no gunslinger. A master psychopathic bandit would easily kill her, or worse capture her and subject her to his whims. No...she needed help.

Yang. Blake's thoughts immediately ran to the blonde bombshell of a 'friend.' Yang was good natured, but at the same time the only thing she really cared for in life was money and her sister. Blake had seen her take on the bandits on the train, and bandits elsewhere. Blake knew that Yang could do it. And then after Yang has cleared up all the bandits and helped her find the treasure...she could just take it for herself. No one needed to be any wiser. Beside, a bullet to the back of her skull wouldn't be hard to pull off if Yang was busy digging.

Blake grinned. The cat had prepared the trap for both parties. She simply needed Welkin to activate all the traps in the tomb for her, and then have Yang and Welkin wipe each other out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Welkin stood on a hill overlooking the relatively large town of Alyxandra. The streets were dimly lit from the occasional lantern, which was odd given the size of the frontier town. In the distance he could see the relatively large manor that belonged to the Schnee company. His men stood in darkness, not risking being seen with any light. Welkin made a gesture and they began riding closer to the town. The bandit gang went to their designated area, following the plan devised by Chris. They were divided into teams, with each team doing something. Welkin and his group was going to hit the sheriff's office and break Sunny out, while the others silently took down guards in the town in the cover of night. During this time, two groups will attack the town's bank and the manor. Chris had planned the other two to be ruses. He knew the manor was too heavily guarded by a private military company and the bank had no money in it (it was being transferred there later.) But the confusion would be enough for the main group to move in and then escape.

As an added bonus, the town would also be soft enough for a future hit.

The two distraction groups moved in. He waited patiently for a few minutes. He took the binoculars from Chris and watched the town roofs of the town, his men silently slitting their way into position. He then saw a flashlight being flickered. One...two...three...Welkin gestured and the bandit group moved in.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sunny was dozing away in his jail cell, with a look that almost screamed 'I don't give two shits about tomorrow.' Pyrrha continued organizing files and things, waiting for a reply for reinforcements from a nearby town. Nora had managed to scrounge up a handful of guards to increase security around the night, and no one had managed to report anything just yet. She took a sip of tea. She honestly needed some sleep, but the thought of a potential attack kept her up. It was her duty to keep the town safe after all. Her father, the previous sheriff, left her with the job after he died protecting a caravan for the bank. Under him, the town was left fairly alone, and she was keeping the streak going well enough. Pyrrha rolled up her sleeves and sat back down to do more paperwork by lamplight...when she heard some knocking. "Odd, who could that be...?" Pyrrha pulled out her revolver as a precaution and walked over to the door...right when it was kicked down. The impact of the door knocked her onto her back and a man wearing a black duster walked in with his revolver pointed at her head. He casually grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up.

"What's this? The Lance of Alyxandra doesn't have her cronies with her? How unusual. Good evening sheriff." Welkin grinned maliciously.

"You. The wolf." Pyrrha growled at the man.

"Indeed." a few of his men swept into the office, checking area for others. Pyrrha struggled and kicked at his grasp, but Welkin kept her far away enough to not be hit. "We've never met in person. But I can see why people call you the goddess now." Welkin licked his lips slightly.

"You're not getting away with this." Welkin rolled his eyes and back handed her hard. Pyrrha felt some sort of bruise forming.

"On the contrary I am very much getting out of this." He put a hand on her hips and rubbed gently, grinning like a jackal. He unhooked the keeys soon afterward and threw Pyrrha down on the side of the room. Two men with shotguns aimed at her. "Let's not do anything too hasty. Scream and we shoot. Run and we shoot. Oh, hell, move in general and we shoot." Welkin strolled over to the jail cell and kicked the door hard, scaring the daylights out of both the messenger and Sunny.

"What the hell do you want now ya broad?"

"Well asshole, a bright mess you made yourself eh?" Welkin picked up a hemp noose that was hanging on the side of the wall, next to assorted keys and slings. He twirled it a bit and smiled menacingly at Sunny.

"Oh shit, Welks! My man, it's good to see you buddy!"

"You're a dumbass. I said not to get caught and you got caught." Welkin said simply. He fingered the noose. "You know I don't like my men getting caught." Frowned and got up.

"It was an accident! I had a little too much to drink and when I woke up suddenly every freaking guard was on me. What do you want me to do about that?" Sunny replied.

"I want to see you hung on those gallows. That's what." Welkin unlocked the door and swung it open, approaching the man with the noose pulled ready.

"No wait, please, com'on buddy we're still friends! You don't have to do this!" Welkin started laughing and tossed the rope aside. Several of his gang that had been arrested with Sunny emerged from their cells as the team let them out. Thirty people now. Welkin made a mental note. Welkin smirked and kicked the rope, unlocking the chains on Sunny's hands soon after. "Thank ye kindly tex."

"They call me the Wolf of Tergistak because they think I murder even my own men. People are truly dumb eh? I've got a task for you. Come here, check it out." He gestured for the man to follow. Welkin plopped the notebook and findings on the table. "You remember a while back you said you wouldn't mind getting your hands on the treasure of El Fuego?" Sunny nodded and examined the notes and the tattered map.

"...This...this can't be right! This research says that it's -REAL-! Where did you find this?!"

"Chance, my friend. Can you tell me where?"

"This will take a few hours to go through my man. I can't do it over night." He heard a click and Welkin's revolver press against his temple. "B-but I can for you man! In exchange for freein me you know!"

"Good. Then our time isn't wasted here." Welkin checked his watch. Boom. An explosion ripped two areas of the city causing Pyrrha to look up.

"What the...what was that?! What did you do?!" Pyrrha wanted so badly to jump up and put a bullet in the wolf and his men.

"Let's go, gentlemen." His men began filing out for the escape. Welkin walked over to Pyrrha and put his revolver against her head. Pyrrha stared down the barrel defiantly.

"Shoot me, and even then my people will find you and kill you." Welkin laughed and knocked her unconscious with the butt of his pistol. Pyrrha crumpled onto the floor from the hit and Welkin turned to leave.

"You sure we can't take her with us? I mean mmmm..." Welkin back handed Sunny. He knelt down and chained up Pyrrha, leaving her in a cell with the door locked. Sunny picked up the papers and shoved them into a leather bag he had gotten from one of the men.

"Your fantasies can wait for another day stupid. Move before I shoot you." Sunny hustled out and Welkin slammed the door closed behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yang jumped up from the explosion, looking out the window. There was a fire inside the town and it illuminated the streets brightly. Scratch that, several fires. Yang got up and switched her outfit, discarding the night gown for her normal clothes. She grabbed her guns and ran downstairs. There was sporadic gunfire and men whooping outside. Yang burst out the inn door. She looked around and saw deputies and other unnamed people shooting at each other. Yang looked towards the sheriff's office across the way...and saw the wolf escorting Sunny out. She lifted her rifle and fired a shot, crippling Sunny's leg. She heard Sunny cry out in pain and she cocked the lever for a second shot on Welkin. However, the bang didn't come from her that time. Welkin had shot the rifle out of her hands with his revolver, sending it clattering away and unusable.

"Oho! Well if it isn't the Yellow Dragon. Small world isn't it eh?"

"So you do know who I am." Yang called out as the two circled each other on the street. He had put his revolver away, but kept his hand near it ready to draw. Yang readied herself for the draw also. "And here I thought the wolf that razed Tergistak was illiterate." She smirked. Welkin laughed at the insult.

"And here I thought the dragon was simply a yellow bellied bounty hunter. But I guess I was wrong, like I was wrong about the Lance of Alyxandra being a hideous dude. You think you can dance with me little lady?" Welkin called back. The two had stopped and stared at each other.

"We'll soon find out. I'll put a bullet where your mouth is and laugh myself all the way to the bank...with your bounty in my possession."

"You think so? Then I'll be laughing my way to the graveyard...to dump your body in the hole you dug yourself."

Welkin and Yang stood across of each other, staring each other down and not making a move. Sunny had been dragged away by Michael and Chris earlier. The sound of the distraction raid behind them filled the air, and the blaze from several acts of arson around town illuminated them with an eerie orange-red glow. The two continued watching each other in silence, no longer taunting each other. It had become a game. A game of reflex and reaction, where the winner would be the one left standing. What seemed like hours ticked by slowly as the two waited.

Yang relaxed her breathing. She was the Dragon. Renowned bounty hunter and one of the quickest draws in the desert. She could outshoot and out draw any bastard from this side of Vale to the next. And here was her foe, the Wolf. The blood thirsty and malevolent raider of this region. Rumors were he was the better of the best, and he had shown his prowess by overpowering a convoy with a quarter of the convoy's guard. She knew his reputation of being cut throat and ruthless. But she also knew about the man's hubris. She just had to wait. He couldn't stay there long.

Suddenly the world seemed to slow down. They both reached down and drew their revolvers on each other. They both fired, Yang faster but Welkin more accurate. She felt the bullet clip her left arm, burning her badly an causing her to flinch. Her round had managed to badly graze the wolf's cheek. Yang cocked her pistol to fire another round when they heard gunshots coming from behind her. Welkin wiped his cheek and reached out, one of the minions riding by to pick him up. "Good shot, almost had me." She heard Welkin call out as he retreated. "Almost!" She was irritated by how he rubbed it in. She pulled out the second rifle from her back and started firing as fast as she could. The bullets whizzed past Welkin instead of hitting him nor the mount, and she felt the rifle jam from the speed she was using it. She clutched her bleeding upper arm and turned to look at the damage. Several of the deputies had returned. One of the offered her a bandage to cover up the graze, which she took and used immediately.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"Those assholes hit the bank and the manor at the same time! We managed to fight them off, but we've suffered quite a bit in terms of number of people lost." Nora called out and ran over. "You're hurt, you okay?"

"I'll be alright. Wait. The sheriff! We gotta check on her." The two ran over to the sheriff's office. Yang banged open the door with her foot and looked inside. The cells were all empty. Sunny had escaped.

"Pyrrha!" Nora swiftly opened up the jail door and unchained the sheriff, checking her for injuries. "Oh thank goodness she's okay."

"Why would they have the audacity to hit here at night? It doesn't make sense..." Yang paced around the room.

Ren stepped in at that moment, holding onto a bandage on his arm. "It's because the other two were diversions. There was no reason to hit the bank, we both know that there's no money in there. Cardin and his team is escorting it on the way here remember? And the manor...the manor has too many guards for them to take it."

"You okay there man?" Yang looked at the bloody bandage on his arm. Ren waved it off.

"I'll be fine. His objective all along was to get Sunny. Now I don't know why, nor do I proclaim to be able to guess as to why. Reports have always shown that Sunny was never really important in the Wolf's gang. He's left people before, and by all rights he should've left Sunny and the others to die. But instead he comes in and saves them ..."

"Ugh...my head..." Pyrrha stirred on the couch behind them. Pyrrha rubbed her head gently as she sat up, blinking and registering what was in her surroundings.

"Hey, you're awake." Nora handed Pyrrha a cup of tea.

"So the wolf didn't shoot me after all. Ugh...my head hurts." Pyrrha accepted the cup graciously and took a sip. "What happened after I got knocked out?"

"We managed to drive off the bandits. We killed four or five of them and managed to arrest two more. The bank sustained light damage, but the Schnee Manor got a part of the wall blown off by a stick of dynamite. We've got people putting out fires around the town as well."

"How many of ours are still able bodied?" Pyrrha wrote down on her note book.

"We've got a good fifty or so angry people ready to go out and hunt." Ren finished his report to Pyrrha.

"Bring me those two prisoners. We find out where they're camped out and then we go smoke them out." Pyrrha gestured a bit. "Now. If you all would please. Yang, we still need to talk."

The others left the office and Yang approached to hear what the sheriff had to say. "You're right, they were after the treasure of El Fuego. They couldn't understand the notes they had so they had to break Sunny free. When we go hit their base you need to go find the treasure and shoot him there. You do that and you'll get more than the bounty's worth from me." Yang smirked and nodded.

"Done deal. I'll go find Blake in the morning and we'll head out. You need a hand with the interrogation?" Yang side stepped and let Nora and Ren drag in the two bandits they captured.

"No. I think I've got that covered." Yang nodded and left. Pyrrha got up from her chair and cracked her knuckles, smiling. "Well boys, it seems it's time to talk."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Notes:

I'm not going to be putting encyclopedia entries in chapter unless they're tied to _Thirteen._ Of course, I'll let readers know if it's going to be tied to and if there will be spoilers. I'm having a ball writing Yang as the good guy gunslinger. I forgot to mention earlier that in this timeline, everyone's a little older and not the same age. For example, Yang is twenty-two or twenty-three, Blake is older at twenty-five, and Pyrrha would be the oldest at twenty-seven.

Stay tuned for the conclusion of The Dragon, the Wolf, and the Cat!

I'd like to thank you all for checking this out and reading it. Feel free to leave any feedback you'd like. When I finish this I'll probably take a few requests as to what to write next. Probably. No promises that something exciting won't come to my mind that demands attention.


End file.
